Eine helle Seite des Mondes
by KathlynR
Summary: Vollmond ist vorüber und Remus geht schlecht wie immer. Doch was, wenn Sirius auftaucht um sich um seinen Freund zu kümmern ...


_**Die helle Seite des Mondes**_

_**1. Nach der Verwandlung**_

Langsam tauchte Remus aus seiner wohltuenden Bewusstlosigkeit auf. Sofort und bevor er überhaupt richtig wach ist spürt er schon die Schmerzen. All die Kratzer die er sich zugefügt hat, seine Bisse, seine Prellungen. Und das grelle Licht über ihm das in seinen Augen brennt.

Gestern war Vollmond gewesen. Und James, Sirius und Peter hatten nicht mitkommen können.

James hatte endlich ein Date mit Lily gehabt das er auf keinen Fall hatte absagen können. An dem Tag an dem er zugesagt hatte, hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht das an diesem Tag Vollmond sein würde.

James hatte sich minutenlang Entschuldigt, aber Remus hatte ihm versichert das es okay sein würde ...

Und jetzt wünschte er sich sie wären doch mitgekommen. Er hatte jetzt nicht halb so viele Schmerzen wären sie mitgekommen...

Sirius hatte Nachsitzen bei McGonagall gehabt, er hatte ein Feuerwerk im Verwandlungsunterricht losgelassen. In einem Anflug von Selbstmitleid hatte Remus sogar gedacht, Sirius hätte das mit Absicht gemacht. Um nicht ohne James mit ihm bei Vollmond allein sein zu müssen.

Kurz darauf hätte er sich für den Gedanken schlagen können -was er im übrigen auch wirklich getan hatte- Sirius war ein toller und treuer Freund.

Er hatte das bestimmt nicht mit absicht getan, er hatte nur nicht über die Folgen nachgedacht ...

Und Peter hatte als Ratte nicht allein kommen können. Eine kleine faustgroße Ratte hätte nichts gegen einen ausgewachsenden Werwolf tun können.

Trotzdem, die Schmerzen waren unbeschreiblich. So schlimm waren die Vollmonde sonst nie in Hogwarts. Nur zu Hause. Wo er an Vollmond in einem kleinen, stickigen Kerker -natürlich Keller, Remus sah es nur als seinen persönlichen Kerker an- saß mit silberstäben an allen Wänden.

Nach einer dieser Vollmonde musste er immer mindestens eine Woche im St. Mungos verbringen.

Er hörte mit seinen immer noch verschärften Sinnen das leise öffnen einer Tür und leise Schritte aus dem Parkettboden des Krankenflügels. Er kennt die Art der Schritte. Sirius.

Vorsichtig öffnete Remus die Augen muss sie aber wegen des hellen Lichtes sofort wieder zukneifen. Hätter er die Arme bewegen können hätter er jetzt seine Augen gerieben. Aber leider konnte er die Arme nicht bewegen.

Sirius bemerkte diese Reaktion natürlich und machte schnell mit einer leicht schwingenden Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk mit seinem Zauberstab das Licht aus.

Sofort wird er in wohltuende Schwärze gehüllt. Genau das was er braucht.

Dennoch öffnet er die Augen erst als er Sirius Präsenz ganz nah bei sich spürt. Sirius sitzt auf der Kante seines Krankenbettes und starrt seinen zerschundenen Körper an. Den Ausdruck in seinen Augen weiß Remus nicht zu deuten.

"Pads...", flüstert Remus leise in die für ihn nicht zu ertragende Stille hinein. Er weiß selbst wie schwach seine Stimme klingt.

Sirius schließt für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen, bevor er seine Blick auf Remus` Gesicht richtet.

"Hey, Moons.", seine Stimme klingt ein wenig belegt. "Ich ... es tut mir leid."

Remus blinzelt ihn im ersten Moment nur verwirrt an. Sein Geist ist von der Verwandlung noch zu durcheinander um die Worte sofort zu bekreifen.

_Was tut ihm leid? Er hat doch gar keinen Grund dazu sich zu entschuldigen!_

_Außerdem entschuldigt er sich doch sonst nur wenn er richtige Scheiße gebaut hat. Naja, kann sein das er das gestern nur gemacht hat, aber warum sollte er mich jetzt damit belästigen?_

Seine totale Verwirrung muss ihm trotz der Verletzungen im Gesicht gestanden haben denn Sirius seufzt kurz auf, bevor er vorsichtig, beinah zögernd die Hand ausstreckt und sanft eine seiner Haarstränen aus seinem Gesicht streicht.

"Hast du noch große Schmerzen? Soll ich dir einen Heiltrank von Madam Promfrey holen?"

"Wenn sie noch welchen hat ..."nuschelte er undeutlich. Er mochte es nicht um Hilfe zu bitten.

Früher hatte er immer gedacht das verdiene er nicht. Er hatte bei sich zu Hause keine Freunde. Er war Außenseiter.

Seit er bei dem Rumtreibern aufgenommen wurde hatte sich das ein bisschen verbessert. Auch dachte er eigentlich nicht mehr, er verdiene es nicht. Eigentlich.

Sirius sieht ihm prüfend in die Augen. "Ich bin mir sicher sie hat noch was.", antwort er jedoch nur, bevor er aufsteht und mit federnden Schritten in Richtung Madm Promfreys` Büro verschwunden ist.

Remus schließt erschöpft die Augen wieder. Er muss kurz eingedöst sein denn das nächste was er hört ist Sirius leise aber drängende Stimme: "Moony, wach auf."

Träge öffnete Remus die Augen und blickte direkt in die grauen Augen von Sirius die ihn besorgt musterten.  
Kaum das er die Augen geöffnet hatte zog Sirius sich mit einem erleichterten Ausdruck zurück.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund wünschte Remus sich er wäre da geblieben.  
Sirius reichte ihm einen blassblauen Trank in einer kleinen Phiole.  
"Schmerztrank", war sein einziger Kommentar dazu.  
"Danke", meinte er und schluckte den Trank in einem Zug hinunter.  
Sofort trat die Wirkung ein, sein Geist wurde klarer, die Schmerzen verschwanden -nicht alle, aber die schlimmsten- und er hatte das Gefühl sich wieder bewegen zu können ohne tot umzukippen.  
"Besser?"  
Statt zu antworten setze er sich langsam auf und blickte an sich herunter.  
Um seinen Bauch war ein großer, weißer Verband gewickelt, sein rechter Arm fühlte sich an als wäre er gebrochen gewesen und dann magisch wieder zusammengewachsen -was vermutlich auch der Fall war. Sein rechtes Bein steckte in einer Schiene, vermutlich hatte sein Körper die Heilung dieses nicht mehr ohne Komplikationen ausgehalten. Außerdem hatte er am ganzen Körper Kratz -und Bissspuren.  
Kurz: Er sah furchtbar aus.  
"Moony?", drang da wieder Sirius Stimme zu ihm durch. Es klang als hätte dieser schon seit einer Weile versucht ihn anzusprechen.  
"Mmh"  
"A-also ... ich" Sirius hielt inne. Remus hob erstaunt den Kopf und sah Sirius prüfend an.  
Nicht nur das dieser Stotterte, nein jetzt hielt er auch mitten im Satz inne.  
Das passte so überhaupt nicht zu ihm. "Was ist los, Pads?"  
"Es tut mir ehrlich leid!", da war es wieder.  
Was tat ihm leid? Er hatte doch nichts getan, weshalb er so nervös sein musste!  
"Was tut dir leid?"  
"D-das ich nicht mit dir gekommen bin! Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen, was ich tue. Gut, das Feuerwerk und McGonagalls Gesicht waren echt lustig, aber ... Ich hatte nicht zum Nachsitzen gehen sollen. Ich hätte mit dir gehen sollen. Ich hätte ..." Remus legte Sirius eine Hand auf den Arm. Dieser hatte sich in seinen Sätzen immer mehr verhaspelt und am Ende kaum noch zu verstehen gewesen.  
"Sirius! Dir muss nichts leidtun! Du kannst doch nichts dafür. Und dich vorn Nachsitzen zu drücken ... also Sirius, als ob das klappen würde. Außerdem hättest du dann nur noch mehr Ärger.  
Das bin ich nun wirklich nicht wert."  
Seine Stimme war beim letzen Satz ein wenig leiser geworden und er hatte den Blick gesengt.  
Plötzlich spürte er wie er an dem Schultern gepackt und nach unten, zurück in die Matraze des Krankenhausbettes gedrückt wurde.  
Überrascht schaute er auf, direkt in Sirius` sturmgraue Augen, die ihn wütend anfunkelten. Trotzdem war der Griff um seine Schultern außergewöhlich sanft, darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu verletzen.  
Remus Herz schlug schneller und sein Atem beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich. Kurz fragte er sich warum Sirius so eine Reaktion in ihm auslösen konnte, dann spürte er auch schon weiche Lippen auf seinen die ihn sanft küssten.  
Remus japste vor Überraschung nach Luft, was sein Gegenüber natürlich ausnutze und mit seiner Zunge in Remus` Mund eindrang. Remus konnte gar nicht anderes als zurück zu küssen  
Nach gefühlten Stunden löste Sirius sich wieder von ihm und sah ihn mit blitzenden Augen an. Nur, das sie diesmal nicht vor Wut funkelten, sondern vor Freude und Verlangen.  
"Du bist es sehr wohl wert, Ärger mit McGonagall auf sich zu nehmen! Denk nicht immer du seiest es nicht! Und deshalb tut es mit auch leid das ich gestern nicht für dich da war.  
I-ich liebe dich, Moony.", letzteres war kaum zu verstehen gewesen, für Remus der in sich selbst gefangen war zu Anfang schon gar nicht.  
Remus war nämlich viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Gefühle die Sirius Kuss in ihm ausgelöst hatten zu analysieren.  
Was dabei rauskam gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.  
Hatte er sich tatsächlich in seinen besten Freund verliebt? In Sirius?  
Merlin, wie konnte das nur passieren?  
Klar, da waren schon immer Gefühle gewesen, Remus hatte an Vollmond immer am meisten Angst Sirius verletzen zu können. Diese Vorstellung fand er schlimmer als die das James oder Peter wegen ihm verletzt wurden.  
Sicher, das wäre auch entsetzlich, aber er hatte nicht das Gefühl sich übergeben zu mussen wie bei Sirius.  
Außerdem hatte er sich schon oft dabei erwischt wie er Sirius beobachtet hatte ... und das er sich in seiner Nähe immer irgendwie geborgen und sicher fühlte ... aber Liebe?  
Was das tatsächlich Liebe?  
Nun, wie Sirius Kuss ihm bewiesen hatte offenbar schon.  
Langsam drangen nun doch Sirius` Worte ihn seinen verwirrten Geist ein.  
Moment ... Sirius liebte ihn auch? Ihn? Aber warum?  
"M-moony?" nahm er Sirius zögerliche Stimme war. Ebendieser sah ihn total verschreckt an als könne er gleich ein Messer herausholen und auf ihn einstechen.  
"Was?" Sirius stöhnte verzweifelt auf.  
"Na was wohl? Hasst du mich jetzt? Vergibst du mir?"  
In manchen Situationen kam Remus sich wirklich ziemlich blöd vor. Jetzt war eine dieser Situationen.  
"N-nein! Ich hasse dich natürlich nicht! Wie könnte ich denn auch ..."  
"Wie meinst du das?", nun klingt Sirius Stimme forschend, aufgereckt.  
Er kam mit seinem Gesicht näher und schaute, starrte schon fast in Remus Augen.  
Remus überbrügte die letzten Zentimeter und küsste Sirius nun von sich aus. Sirius erstarrte einen Moment, zog Remus dann aber näher an sich heran.  
Natürlich darauf bedacht ihm dabei nicht wehzutun.  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten müsste Remus es ihm nicht mehr sagen. Sirius hatte verstanden.  
Da wusste er das er niemals wieder eine Vollmondnacht allein verbringen würde und das Sirius und ihn nichts auseinanderbringen würde.


End file.
